Renacer
by Naru-NenaBlinD
Summary: Haruno Sakura es la reencarnación de una hermosa Vampiresa y Sasuke es un Vampiro. El sabe lo que paso en una vida pasada, mas sin embargo ella no, y el se lo ara recordar a toda costa. "¿Qué es esto? tengo una sensación de...acaso es ¿Sed? ""LEMMON""
1. ¿Vampiros?

*Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia sip^^

*No esta basada en Twilight

**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**

Haruno Sakura, era una estudiante cualquiera, hasta que conoce a un vampiro que esta predestinado a formar una vida con el, pero ella no es cualquiera chica pues ella es la reencarnación de una hermosa Vampiresa y el de un Vampiro, que en una vida pasada se amaron y rompieron las reglas por estar juntos. El sabe lo que paso, mas sin embargo ella no, y el se lo ara recordar a toda costa.

* * *

**Cáp. 1 ¿Vampiros?**

-En una habitación se encontraba una pelirosa de unos 17 años, piel nívea, y unos hermosos ojos jade, se acababa de mudar hace unos días a la ciudad de Tokyo, pues se había ganado una beca en la más prestigiada preparatoria "Konoha High School". Estaba acomodando unas cosas pues le habían otorgado una casa antigua pero no deteriorada con muebles incluidos pero algo antiguos, cuando termino de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, se dispuso a decorar la sala pues le faltaban varias cosas por acomodar.

-Una vez que termino sacar el polvo y acomodar los sofás, la mesa, los muebles, barrer y trapear, Iba a acomodar unos cuadros para que le diera un poco de encanto a esa lugar, pero cuando iba a colocar uno se percato que había una manta blanca cubriendo algo, ella se acerco un poco mas y tiro de ella, al parecer lo que cubría era un cuadro, y claro que no cualquier cuadro.

-Ella vio a dos personas que estaban ahí, mas sin embargo se le hacían conocidas, pero ¿de donde?. Primero detenidamente vio a la joven, ella lucia un vestido negro con corsé y encaje color rojo, su cabello era rizado, su color era entre rojo o rosa oscuro, no se definía muy bien, pues la luz de ese lugar no era tan brillante, sobre su cabello llevaba un manto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y era color negro, sus ojos eran verde oscuro, su piel era pálida y tenían unas pequeñas ojeras que la hacían ver sumamente hermosa, por un momento creyó que _era ella, _pero pensó que es realmente absurdo que se parecieran. Después de contemplarla por un rato miro al joven que estaba a su lado, se podía observar que el era mas alto que la chica, por la pequeña luz que estaba en el cuadro se podía ver que el tenia unos ojos que se le hacían conocidos eran negros como la noche, su piel era muy pálida, también tenia pequeñas ojeras debajo de ellos, vestía una camisa negra y encima de ella llevaba un chaqueta blanca, su cabello era azabache y le llegaba por encima de los hombros con un toque rebelde, los ojos de Sakura no dejaban de verlo, ese hombre era completamente hermoso, aunque fuera solo en una pintura.

El estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, la chica estaba recargada en su pecho, el la abrazaba por su estrecha cintura y llevaba una copa con "_**vino**",_ en las ramas de los árboles habían ¿_murciélagos_? Sakura vio los nombres de los dos enamorados y siglo que se había hecho semejante pintura.

_-_"_**Daisuke & Sakaru, Siglo XVII**"._Valla pintura…es de lo mas extraña, no puedo creer que esta desde ese siglo, deberían de tenerla en un museo o algo asi, que lindos se ven ellos, deseguro se quisieron mucho._-_Dijo para si misma_._

En ese memento se percato que la joven que estaba en el cuadro llevaba en su cuello un especie de medallón de plata en forma de cruz con una estrella en el centro y en los bordes de la cruz estaban decorados. Ella juro que había visto ese medallón en algún lado, pero no sabía en donde. Instintivamente llevo su mano a la pintura y sintió el calido aliento de "algo".

-Deseguro perteneció a la familia que antes vivía aquí – Dijo refiriéndose a la pintura, omitiendo por completo el aliento que sintió, pues creyó que fue su imaginación - es una lastima que aigan olvidado algo sumamente valioso… se ve que perteneció de generación en generación.-

Decidió dejar el cuadro donde estaba, pues se le hacia sumamente hermoso y el que iba a colgar lo puso en otra parte. Ese dia había terminado rendida, pues había hecho muchas cosas. Se dirigió a su habitación, se dio una relajante ducha, se cambio y cepillo sus dientes.

Una vez ya en su cama se fue quedando dormida poco a poco. Pero algo o más bien alguien se estaba acercando lentamente a ella, una sombra que caminaba en la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por un pequeño resplandor de la luna. A la sombra solo se le podían ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre, se detuvo a un costado de ella, se agacho lentamente y le susurro a su oído:

-Pronto…muy pronto será el dia en que tus ojos vean la realidad tal y como es…te prometo… te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos.- Se acerco hasta la mejilla de Sakura.- Me gusta tu aroma… siempre me ha gustado – Diciendo esto se retiro.

Pero mientras tanto, en el sueño de Sakura estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o más bien dicho una visión de lo que había pasado en una vida anterior.

**Presagio**

_**Sueño de Sakura. **_

_**-**__"Pov Sakura"__**-**_

¡Aterrada!, asi es como me siento, nunca en mi vida había visto algo asi, gente inocente corriendo, escondiéndose, mientras los persiguen, pero, ¿De quien se estaban escondiendo?, ¿A que le temían?, ¿Por qué en su mirada mostraban **TERROR**?, no había respuesta a todas mis preguntas, solo estaba yo, completamente paralizada, mi mirada jamás había experimentado esto, pero _¿Por qué?,_ que es lo que estaba pasando. Siento como si no respirara, mas sin embargo sigo con vida. _¿Qué es esto?, _de repente tengo una sensación de_… _acaso es_ ¿__**Sed**__?, _sentí quealgo cálido, deseable, húmedo, _algo_ que me quema desde dentro de mi ser, es como si no hubiese tomado ningún liquido y mi garganta me quemara y ardiera por tanta sequedad.

Pasan personas corriendo al lado mío, acaso ¿no pueden verme? O soy invisible para ellos. Claro esto es un sueño ¿no? Y si no lo es entonces ¿que clase de sueño es?, mas sin embargo se siente tan… _Real. _Es como si yo hubiese estado aquí, ¡si es eso!, este habiente es muy familiar, pero no recuerdo haber venido aquí, es mas no se en donde estoy, todo esto es muy confuso.

-No…por favor…no nos… hagas daño- Dirigí mi mirada a aquella suplica, era una campesina que en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto, enfrente de ella tenia una persona que no se lograba distinguir, pues llevaba una túnica negra que tenia capucha y cubría parte de su rostro, por lo que pude ver era _mujer_, pues le caían varios rizos sobre su pecho, su color se me hacia familiar pues su cabello se parecía al la de la pintura– ten compasión…de el – La mujer le rogaba a aquella sombra, mas sin embargo la sombra pareció no escucharla y se fue acercando mas y mas, un llanto desesperante se escucho, me di cuenta de que lo que la campesina llevaba en sus brazos era un bebe el cual lloraba desesperadamente.- aaaahhhhh – Grito la campesina, y en unos segundo ni los gritos de ella ni el del bebe se escucharon.

Me quede en estado de Shock, al ver que por la boca de aquella mujer encapuchada corrían pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían por su barbilla hasta dar en el piso.

_**Fin del Sueño **_

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Grito Sakura, casi se podían escuchar sus gritos a unas cuadras, ella estaba temblando, tenía miedo, jamás en su vida había soñado una cosa tan horrible y espeluznante – E-esa m-mujer… ese n-niño…-Estaba completamente nerviosa y pálida- e-ellos…fue-ron a-atacados… p-por… ¿V-vampiros?.

* * *

Oola!!

esperoo que les guste este Fic

lo hise especialmente para todos ustedes...okii :)

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que si les gusto (=^_^=)

*Actualizare cada semana

Sayonara*


	2. Una extraña sensación

*Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si

Disfruten este capitulo^^

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2 "Una extraña sensacion"**

**-POV SAKURA-**

Ya han pasado casi 2 meses desde que tuve ese sueño pero aun me siento algo extraña, tuve la sensación de que ese ambiente me era muy familiar pero ¿Esto a que venía? ¿y aquella mujer y su hijo?

-¿Sakura?

No puedo creer que hayan muerto a manos de vampiros, además eso no existe son solo mitos y leyendas o tal vez si existieron en otra época y….

-¿Oye Sakura? Me escuchas – Me dijo Ino – Tierra llamando a Sakura, Tierra llamando a Sak…

-Podrías guardar silencio, estamos en una biblioteca Ino, baja la voz. - Le dije puesto que toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo y Ino gritaba como loca, aquello se le hizo costumbre, gritar cuando nadie le hace caso y eso es precisamente lo que hacía, estaba en otro mundo como ella lo dijo.

- Lo siento Saku, pero es que te estaba contando acerca de mi libro y tu no me ponías nada de atención, ya sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo entender. –

- Deberías de leer mas, así se te pegaran las cosas. – Le dije.

- jajajajajajaja ¿lo dices enserió?, ¿yo leer? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?, tengo mucho más cosas que hacer que estar leyendo.-

-Claro, por ejemplo: verte al espejo a cada 5 minutos o arreglarte 3 o 4 veces al día, eso sí es perder el tiempo.- le dije frunciendo un poco el seño.

Y valla que eso era verdad, Ino es una chica muy linda, tiene un cabello largo y rubio tan lacio como la seda, unos ojos azules que el mismo mar le tiene envidia, su piel suave como la de un bebe y blanca como si fuera porcelana y un cuerpo que las chicas desean tener.

Si, Ino es la más popular de la escuela, los chicos se mueren por ella cada vez que la ven, viste a la moda, no importa que se vista tantas veces, siempre luce genial, yo quisiera ser como ella así de hermosa, pero la verdad no le tengo absolutamente nada de envidia, no como las demás.

- Eso no es perder el tiempo, discúlpame pero tengo que verme bien a cualquier hora, nunca sabrás con quien te puedes encontrar.- Me dijo con ojitos iluminados.

-Si como no, si se te levanta uno solo de tus cabellos empiezas a gritar más de la cuenta – dije dando un suspiro -… apropósito ¿Qué libro escogiste? -

-haaaaa te va a encantar es de…_ vampiros_.- Dijo emocionada – este libro esta genial, vale la pena leerlo.

-¿V-Vaam-Vampiros?- Le dije un "poco" nerviosa.

-mmmm Si…. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

-No, por nada – Ino me miro no muy convencida – es en serio, es que… solo me sorprendió, eso es todo.

-… si tu lo dices. –

Pasamos un buen rato en la biblioteca pues nos avían encargado que leyéramos 3 libros en 3 meses y este era el ultimo para Ino, pues yo ya lo habia leido… tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba el libro de Ino, no sé porque pero me intereso un poco, además no todos los días se veía a Ino leer, ni siquiera en la escuela, pero en esta ocasión era realmente importante porque de esto nos calificarían y a Ino la matarían si reprobaba.

Recuerdo la vez que conocí a sus padres hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, se veían tan gentiles, tan refinados, tan felices. Y si, eran todo es por una parte, pues por la otra tenían mucho trabajo y casi no estaban porque salían de viaje por asuntos de trabajo y no se podían llevar a Ino pues tenía que estar al margen de la escuela, su padre le complacía todos sus caprichos y claro que Ino está muy consentida.

Los padres de Ino se portaron muy amables conmigo hasta me dejaron quedar en su casa e Ino y yo hicimos una súper pijamada. Y claro no falto el mismo sueño que siempre me atormenta casi todas las noches… a veces no puedo dormir pues no quiero ver la misma madre, el mismo bebe, la misma sangre, y la misma chica quien les arrebataba la vida.

-¿Ino? – Dije en un susurro

-mmmm… ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Dijo desviando su mirada del libro para poder dirigirla a mis ojos.

- ¿De qué se trata tu libro? – Pregunte, Ino me miro con una mueca extraña que por un momento desconocí a la Ino de siempre.

-Bien Sakurita… se nota que te intereso un poco ¿verdad? – ¿Como lo adivino? De seguro se noto en mi cara, casi siempre me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que quiero ocultar algo Ino siempre se da cuenta de eso, es como si pudiera ver adentro de mi.

-Bueno digamos que un poco – le dije – es que… yo nunca he leído un libro de vampiros.

-Bueno solo lees de las princesas y cuentos de hadas, son solo fantasía, no sé que lees entonces.

-Oye… no me digas eso, también los vampiros son leyendas – le dije un poco irritada.

-¿Es eso lo que crees? –Dijo, su cara parecía muy segura, más bien demasiada segura diría yo. – Mira, los vampiros aparecieron desde una época atrás, entre ellos habían líderes que eran ni más ni menos SANGRE PURA.

-¿Sangre Pura? – La interrumpí - ¿Qué es eso?

-Los vampiros de sangre pura son aquellos que nacieron directamente de vampiros, mientras que los otros no lo son, si no que fueron convertidos por los sangre pura.

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que los que fueron convertidos eran… ¿Humanos? – Dije completamente desconcertada.

-Así es… solo los sangre pura podían convertir a sus víctimas en uno de ellos, pero los vampiros inferiores si mordían a alguien no se podían convertir, tan solo les esperaba que los vampiros terminaran en unos cuantos segundos con su víctima y no dejaban ninguna gota de sangre. – Aproveche que Ino miro su libro y por un momento me le quede viendo, su cara era diferente, ahora estaba seria y sin ninguna emoción, no como la Ino de siempre que por cualquier cosita se alocaba.

-Ino… ¿Tú crees que los vampiros existan todavía? – No sé ni cómo rayos salió esa palabra de mi boca, tal vez de tanto pensarla, solo salió y ya.

-…- Ino solo dibujo una media sonrisa que me dio escalofrió – No lo sé S-a-k-u-r-a, puede que no… pero puede que todavía queden algunos por ahí – Ahora ella me miro, sus ojos se miraron un poco mas azules que los de costumbre.

-Pero no crees que estas exagerando… mira tal vez existieron un tiempo atrás, como tú lo dijiste, pero esta es otra época, además no se han reportado casos de gente muerta con dos marcas en el cuello.- Le dije, aquello era un disparate, no es posible que los vampiros existan, esta vez a Ino se le zafo un tornillo más de la cuenta.

-jijijijiji... ¿Sakura?, los vampiros pueden reencarnar – eso me dejo completamente helada, ¿Acaso los vampiros reencarnan? Eso no es posible, claro que no lo es – Los vampiros pueden adoptar cualquier forma, ya sea animales o humanos, tu no podrás saber si alguno de tus familiares es vampiro o tu mascota, tampoco sabrás si es un compañero de clase o… podría ser tu mejor amiga.

-Ino, deja de decir tantas cosas, me estas asustando, además ¿De de donde sacaste todo eso? – ella solo se rio y de nuevo volvió a mirarme a los ojos, ¿pero? Esta vez cuando la mire a los ojos lucían iguales que siempre y su cara mostraba mil emociones juntas.

O seria que me está fallando la vista o Ino le cambian de color… tal vez sea la flourescencia, si eso debe ser.

-Lo saco de internet y el libro está complementando esta información – Me dijo – además, cuando quieras leer el libro te lo presto.

-Claro, Gra…-Un momento, se supone que el libro es de la biblioteca ¿Cómo es posible que Ino lo tenga? – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……INO, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS ESE LIBRO…

-¿No te lo dije? Ahhhhhhh es verdad lo compre hace una semana y ya lo termine de leer. – Me dijo sonriente – Y lo quería leer de nuevo, pero esta vez en la biblioteca, y quise que tu me acompañaras…

- ¿NO PODIAS LEERLO EN TU CASA? - Grite a más no poder, ¿Cómo era posible que Ino me haya engañado? Por su culpa leí más de 4 libros, aunque estoy satisfecha, pero yo cancele muchas cosas por acompañarla – TIENES EL LIBRO EN TU CASA, ¿ACASO NO PODIAS LEERLO AHÍ?-

-Es que lo quería leer en la biblioteca – Me dijo con unos ojitos tan lindos… pero no por eso me iba a convencer y a quitar el enojo que tengo.

-INO….TU – estaba a punto de estrangularla, cuando alguien me interrumpió.

- Disculpe, pero este no es sitio para gritar, si lo quiere hacer afuera esta la calle, ahí podrá hacer lo que se le venga la gana. – Me dijo la encargada de la biblioteca.

-L-Lo siento – dije apenada pues todos los que estaban alrededor de nosotras obviamente escucharon el pequeño espectáculo que arme.

-Si debería sentirlo señorita – Dijo y se alejo.

-S-A-K-U-R-A-Chan ¿te metiste en problemas? – ¿Acaso Ino se estaba burlando? Claro cuando usa en Chan es para burlarse de mi todo es tiempo.- Pobre Sakurita-Chan, se porto mal, a la próxima la correrán de aquí si no respeta las regl…

-Si no te callas, aquí muy pronto va a ver funeral – Le dije a Ino quien solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien ya enten…- Pero en ese momento su celular sonó e inmediatamente Ino contesto… ella no decía nada solo escuchaba atentamente y estaba estática, no se movía para nada, y me pregunte si eso era posible. – Sakura, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela… es que tengo "visitas" espero y no tengas problemas en regresar a tu casa.

-C-Claro, no te preocupes. –Le dije, Ino estaba muy extraña, demaciado diria yo, hoy actuo muy raro.

-Bueno, nos vemos – y al decir esto se marcho.

Yo fui a dejar el libro que había agarrado, pues el mueble se encontraba al lado de una ventana. Y me sorprendí al ver a Ino con un chico más o menos de nuestra edad, el portaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa negra con rojo, converse rojos.

Se miraba muy apuesto, además traía unas gafas obscuras, su piel por lo que puede ver era igual a la de Ino, blanca como porcelana o eso creo, pues la distancia era mucha, su cabello era azabache y estaba desordenado, realmente me quede fascinada con aquel chico, aunque no se le viera casi el rostro por la gafas que traía.

Una tremenda sensación sentí debajo de mi vientre, ¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo puedo sentir placer por un chico que apenas y veo? Inmediatamente sentí un ardor en la garganta, como el de la última vez, aquella vez que soñé con esa vampira, pero ahora era más fuerte.

Fui a tomar un poco de agua que estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí, cuando el agua paso me aligero el dolor completamente.

Regrese al lugar en donde había visto a Ino y a aquel chico pero ya no estaban, ni uno ni el otro.

-Tal vez el sea el novio de Ino… -Susurre, en ese susurro transmití un poco de tristeza.

Pero ¿Por qué tristeza? Si yo "ni siquiera lo conozco" porque me he de sentir así. Al Contrario Ino es mi amiga y si él es su novio no tengo porque pensar en él, le estaría siendo infiel si pienso de esa manera.

Pero en ese momento se me vino a la mente la pintura que estaba en la sala de mi temporal casa, aquellos dos vampiros que en sus ojos se veía que se quisieron mucho, "si es que existieron en algún tiempo".

* * *

DISCULPEN SI NO HE ACCTUALIZADO

esque no tenia mucho tiempo... pero ahora sip

espero y no se molesten

por eso hise el capitulo mas grande

espero y les guste

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

TAMBIEN PUEDEN PAZAR POR MI METROFLOG:

www . metroFlog . com / -----Sakura_y_Shaoran


	3. Confusion

NARUTO** NO **ME PERTENECE.... T_T.... Que emvidia _**Mashashi Kishimoto** xDDD_

La historia no la publiquen sin mi permiso...** ( messenger en perfil )**

**

* * *

**

**Cáp 3. Confusion**

Sakura había regresado de la biblioteca sana y salva pero en su rostro se notaba una pequeña luz de cansancio. Aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo. Solo de repente se sintió agotada, como si alguien de repente absorbiera toda su fuerza.

Llego, se recostó en el sofá y se dejo llevar por el cansancio. Pero nunca se imagino que alguien la estuviera observando, pues la ventana estaba entre abierta. Y el viento soplaba fuertemente, como si se avecinara una tormenta, pero no cualquier tormenta si no una de lindos y dolorosos recuerdos.

**Sueño de Sakura**

_**-POV SAKURA-**_

De repente me despierto y veo a mi alrededor, largos pasillos que no sabía por dónde ir, las paredes tenían grabado varios símbolos como si fueran de diferentes idiomas, y encima de ellas habian gargolas, ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?... creo que yo… siento como si "hubiera estado aquí antes".

-¿Dai-Kun? – Me gire para ver de quien provenía aquella hermosa voz. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Para mi sorpresa ahí estaba, era la misma chica, la misma que había matado a dos personas, la misma con la que tuve pesadillas muchas veces. La reconocí enseguida por su rizado cabello y por su medallón.

-Sí, estoy bien – Esta vez ahí estaba un chico y su voz era tremendamente hermosa, tenía un acento perfectamente definido, aunque solo hubiera dicho tres simples palabas, para mí fue la voz más linda que he conocido hasta ahora, mas sin embargo su voz se escuchaba triste, preocupada, tensa, es como si hubiese perdido algo.

El se encontraba de espaldas y no estaba cubierto como aquella chica, su cabello largo y azabache la daba y toque muy sexi y lindo, igual que el chico de la tarde, solo que él tenía corto su cabello y era muy desordenado.

- Déjame ir, "tengo que hacerlo" - ¿Hacerlo? De qué rayos están hablando – Si tu quieres yo puedo…-

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo – Inmediatamente la interrumpió -… ¿"Sakaru"? sabes que no soportaría perderte, además ¨debería¨ ser yo el que…

- "Daisuke", no te preocupes, es mi misión, tú no tienes porque encargarte de nada, es a mí a la que me encomendaron hacer esto. – ahora ella lo interrumpió.

- "¿DAISUKE? ¿SAKARU? Acaso no son… los chicos de… la pintura." – pensé, pues mi asombro estaba hasta el tope, no lo podía creer, mas sin embargo ahí estaban, ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? ¿Qué significado tenía todo esto? Y como siempre ¨nadie¨ contestaba mis preguntas ni tampoco estaban ahí para creer todo esto¨.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora entendía en donde estaba, ahora ya sé porque los largos pasillos, los símbolos, todo esto lo vi alguna vez en las películas, y claro está que yo estaba en un castillo y no uno cualquiera, sino que estaba en uno donde viven vampiros. En ese momento el voltea, y vi que el tenia una belleza inalcanzable.

**_-FIN POV SAKURA-_**

En ese momento Daisuke se dio media vuela hasta quedar enfrente de Sakaru, dándole a Sakura una vista perfecta, pues ella estaba a unos varios metros a atrás.

- Solo prométeme una cosa. – Comenzó a decir Daisuke.

- Dime… que es lo que quieres que te prometa.-

- Prométeme… que regresaras, que no te vas a dejar vencer "por ellos", que estarás a mi lado para siempre. – Dijo preocupado.

- Daisuke…- Dijo en un susurro

- No me importa nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

- Sabes que nunca habrá un nosotros…- Dijo Sakaru bajando su mirada entristecida, Sakura solo observaba atenta, pues no se podía mover ni tampoco hablar. – Somos… diferentes y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Somos diferentes?... ¿Porqué? lo dices por nuestro linaje, ¿verdad? – Dijo alzando un poco su voz.

- Tal vez, pero sabes que un "Sangre pura" como tú no debería de estar con alguien… como yo, además está en contra de las reglas ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? -.

- No, no lo he olvidado, pero digas lo que digas… yo te amo más de lo que tú piensas, sabes que no me importaría dejar este lugar he irnos lejos. - le dijo, en ese momento Daisuke le quito el manto que cubría parte de su bello rostro.

Sakura se quedo aun perpleja, y si eran los mismos individuos de la pintura, como olvidarlos, si un cuadro de ellos estaba en la sala de su casa. Sakura a cada minuto se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como este?

- Estas consciente de que tu padre nos buscara por todos lados hasta dar con nosotros, no quiero que por mi culpa te alejes de todo esto.- Dijo tocándole el pecho a Daisuke.

- Si lo estoy, pero no me importa si lo enfrento o no, lo que importa es que seamos felices, sabes que sin ti mi vida es peor que un infierno.- dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercando sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se rosaron.

- Esta bien… te prometo que regresare, y cuando eso suceda nos iremos lejos de todo esto, seremos las personas más felices Dai-Kun.

- Y lo seremos por el resto de la eternidad.- Dijo rosando sus labios hasta fundirse en un dulce beso, lleno de ternura, felicidad y sobre todo de amor.

- ¿Daisuke?... - Dijo Sakaru cuando sus labios se separaron un poco.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Quiero preguntarte una cosa. –Dijo Sakaru muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

- … - hizo un gesto con su cara dándole a entender que continuara.

- ¿Sabes que es la reencarnación? – Se separo mas de los labios de su amado, dejando un hueco, ni tan grande ni tan chico.

- ¿Reencarnación? – Pregunto extrañado, pero al ver la cara de Sakaru se suponía que tenía que contestar.- Si lo sé… es la creencia según la cual el alma, después de la muerte, se separa del cuerpo y toma otro cuerpo para continuar otra vida mortal.

- Así es.- afirmo ella

- Y eso que tiene que ver con la pregunta que me quieres hacer.

- ¿Tú crees en eso? … en la reencarnación.

- No lo sé, tal vez puede que en los humanos que tengan habilidades sí, pero las personas como nosotros, "no creo" que se de eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Somos como ellos… yo era como ellos y creo que se dé, aunque no tuviese habilidades de promedio.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tú puedes creer, porque alguna vez fuiste humana, pero yo no puedo, porque yo no lo fui un ni seré humano.

- ya veo…- Dijo Sakaru – Oye Daisuke, si yo muriera en la misión que me encomendaron y reencarnara en otra vida… ¿Tu Me seguirías amando?

- Me acabas de prometer que regresarías, no puedes faltar tu promesa. – Daisuke se altero solo de pensar que si ella faltara no tendría más razones para seguir vivo.

- Ya lo sé, pero solo te pregunto, si me amarías, aun sabiendo que… - A Sakaru se le quebró su voz, pues ella presentía que algo malo iba a pasar en aquella misión, pero no quería decírselo a Daisuke, no sabía exactamente qué, pero sentía que esa era la última vez que lo vería a el.

El vio que ella se puso triste, odiaba verla así, y más si era por su culpa, bastante tenía con hacerla sufrir a cada momento, cuando su padre mandaba llamas a sus más fieles sirvientes, él y su hermano Itachi tenían que estar con el cuando este daba alguna orden y tenían que tratarlos a ellos como si fueran sus mascotas, Sakaru estaba dentro de ellos, pues ella era una de las pocas y de las mejores guerreras vampiras.

Su padre impuso la máxima regla entre todos los vampiros y debían estar consientes que si rompían esa regla su castigo era peor que la propia muerte.

Esa regla era: "Ningún vampiro **_Dracul'Nashtursh_**, puede mezclarse con vampiros **_Neferitius'Niglashiuts_** y viceversa"

El padre de Daisuke pensaba que si un sangre pura se mesclaba con otro que no estuviese a su altura, mancharían su perfecto linaje. La razón era simple, un Uchiha solo tiene que estar con alguien de su misma clase. Pero Daisuke no lo podía evitar y ella tampoco, ambos eran amantes, se querían como ninguno, siempre en las noches se encontraban para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y se juraban amor eterno, no importaba que estuvieran en contra de las reglas, ellos eran capaz de romperlas si eso significaba estar juntos.

-Si… Claro que te seguiría amando, no importa que sea en otro cuerpo, ni tampoco en otra alma, lo que importa es que fueras tú.- Dijo Daisuke respondiéndole la pregunta.

-Gracias, Daisuke.-Dijo dándole un tierno abrazo y apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho-Te amo, eres la persona más valiosa para mí.

-Y tú para mí, Sakaru.- Dijo correspondiéndole en abrazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Sakura estaba tan conmovida, era una tierna historia de amor, como si fuera un hermoso cuento de hadas del cual no quería despertar hasta "saber el final", un trágico y doloroso final que ella nunca se esperaría y que el más mínimo presentimiento se haría realidad, el cual marcaria el rumbo de muchas personas, en especial de dos.

* * *

**GLOSARIO**

**Los ****Dracul'Nashtursh: **son aquellos vampiros puros gestados padres vampiros y son los mas poderosos.

**Los Neferitius'Niglashiuts: **son aquellos vampiros abrazados, aquellos convertidos llamados impuros.

* * *

He estado super ocupada con la escuela... la tarea quita mucho time

lo lamento de verdad.... por cierto cambie mi nombre: antes era **"Love-SasuSaku"** y ahora es: **"Naru-NenaBlinD"**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR CADA SEMANA LOS CAP... PERO A CAMBIO QUIERO SUS REVIEWS... ****para saber si voy bien o mal con la historia...**

**_Gracias a todos los que_ _comentan^^_**

* * *

**YA VIENE MI NUEVO NUEVO FIC...... ESPERENLO.... PROXIMAMENTE**


	4. ¿Cuervo?

**ACLARACIONES:**

NARUTO** NO **ME PERTENECE T_T.... Si fuera mío: Confirmaría el SasuSaku, tendrían una hermosa familia y desaparecería a la zorra de Karin... Desgraciadamente Yo no decido_**. Masashi Kishimoto**_es el que decide.

La historia no la publiquen sin mi permiso...** (Messenger en perfil)**

**POR SI HAY CONFUCION:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo

- _"Entre comillas y con cursiva"- _pensamiento_s_

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras

**- * -- O -- * - **Cambio de escena

- **Negrita y subrayado** – Glosario

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cáp. 4 "¿Cuervo?"**

No había Luna. El cielo estaba cubierto de densos y ominosos nubarrones. Retumbaban los cielos amenazando a la ciudad con una inmensa lluvia. Los árboles no cesaban por el fuerte viendo que casi los tiraba, los cables de luz acompasándolos, dejando sin luz a toda la cuadra, en una densa oscuridad. Avanzaba con lentitud sobre las calles vacías, el viento severo, no lo hacia estremecer, revolvía sus cabellos azabaches, sus ojos eran crueles y fríos, de un color escarlata. Sus labios delgados y rojos, bajo una nariz ganchuda y poderosa. Cualquiera que lo viera, temblaría de terror.

Detuvo su andar y se giro lentamente, sus ojos se detuvieron en una ventana de una casa, no era tan grande ni tan pequeña, agudizo su vista, dando al segundo piso, abriendo paso a las paredes que no lo dejaban ver a simple vista y cuando encontró su objetivo,_ la_ observo con determino, _su _mujer, aquella mujer que una vez perdió, aquella mujer que aparecía de nuevo ahí ante el, aquella mujer que muy pronto estaría con el… "De nuevo".

Un fuerte relámpago inundo a toda la ciudad. Y de la nada… desapareció.

*** -- O -- ***

- ¡¡Sakura!! –Dijo Ino emocionada- ¿que te parece si nos divertimos esta noche?

- Ino…creo que tenemos tarea que hacer ¿no?- Respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

- Claro, pero una salida por la noche no estaría mal, además… -Dijo acomodando su sedoso cabello rubio- te distraerías un poco, últimamente estas un poco… extraña.

- ¿Extraña? – Dijo levantando una ceja. - ¿A que te refieres?

- Si, últimamente te veo un poco distraída… y a decir verdad…- Dijo tocándole la frente con su mano izquierda – Te vez pálida…

- Es que…

- ¿Estas comiendo bien? –La interrumpió Ino.

- Si, es solo que…

- ¿Lo que comes es nutritivo? –Interrumpió, otra vez.

- No, no es eso… -

- ¿No tendrás anorexia o algo por el estilo? -

- Ino… -Dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

- ¡¡Sakura!! No me digas… -Dijo levantándose de la banca- ¡¡¿¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA??!!!

Con lo que dijo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡¡MALDICION INO!! – Se paro y dijo ya harta.- ¡¡PODRIAS CALLARTE, ESTOY TRATANDO DE EXPLICARTE!!

- ¡¡HEY YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ESTES ECHA COLERA!!

- ¡¡¡¡NO ESTOY ANONEXICA, NI MUCHO MENOS EMBARAZADA!!!!!

- ¡¡AH NO…!! –Proceso unos segundos la información- ¿No estas…?

- ¡¡NO!!

- jejejejejejeje Lo siento Sakura… pensé lo peor.

- ¡¡Deberías sentirlo!! –Dijo ya tranquilizándose, pues estaban pleno descanso y los demás se les quedaban viendo. – _"¡¡Maldición!! Ino… esta es la segunda vez que me haces quedar en ridículo frente a mucha gente."_ – Pensó Sakura al recordar el suceso de la biblioteca.

- Ahora si… ¿me vas a explicar? –Dijo mientras se volvían a sentar.

- … -Suspiro – Estos últimos días he tenido sueños algo… extraños.

- ¿Extraños? ¿Que quieres decir? –Pregunto con _demasiada_ curiosidad.

Recordó el primer sueño que tuvo, fue con esa vampiro, _Sakaru_, que le hizo temblar hasta los huesos, luego recordó el segundo sueño, que fue hace unos días, en donde aparecía otra persona… pero no sabia muy bien quien era, la mañana siguiente que despertó no lograba recordar el rostro de aquella persona, sabia que la imagen estaba ahí, en su cabeza, pero era borrosa.

- ¿Sakura? –Dijo Ino al ver que esta se había quedando viendo la nada.

- ahhh –Ino Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué rayos te esta pasando? Deberías de ir con el medico ¿sabes?

_- "Claro, con un psicólogo o mas bien dicho, con un siquiatra_".- pensó Sakura - No es nada Ino, es solo que no eh estado durmiendo muy bien, es que eh tenido pesadillas últimamente.

- mmmm… -Ino no se tragaría eso, pero igual, no iba a presionarla.

- ¿Ino? –La aludida la miro invitándola a que continuara- ¿Por qué no has"probado_"_ un solo bocado?

- Es que… -pensó muy bien las palabras que iba a decir. – es que mi dieta me impide comer toda esta chatarra.

- pero son verduras y fru…

- ¡¡Sakura-_Chan_!! Mi dieta es estricta… -Se le adelanto.- solo carne y bastante… "líquido."

En el transcurso del dia fue igual que siempre, aburrido para algunos y divertido para otros. Sakura se encontraba haciendo un resumen sobre "Los ecosistemas" para la clase de biología con el profesor Asuma. Faltaban escasos minutos para que terminaran y ya estaba ansiosa, quería llegar a su casa para poder relajarse todo el fin de semana.

_-"Llegar a casa, hacer la tarea, recoger, salir de compras…"-_Pensaba mientras escribía los últimos renglones.- "_mmm… ¿que mas?... no lo se, pero se que será divertido."_

Dio el toque, inmediatamente los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, pues desde hace rato habían guardado sus cosas, típico, aunque faltara media hora. Adoraba los fines de semana, sin estrés por las tareas, exámenes o trabajos.

Salio del aula, respirando profundamente el viento que se esparcía, no tardaba mucho en que el otoño hiciera su aparición. Había tenido momentos difíciles, pero "sabia" como solucionarlos. De repente se sintió como si la estuvieran observando, las miradas eran muy penetrantes, sintió como se le hacia pesado respirar, aunque soplara el viento, como sus sentidos se agudizaban y podía escuchar y ver mas de cerca, sentía calor, más de las que sentía regularmente. Volteo a su izquierda y a lo lejos vio a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, el estaba recargado en una pared, mientras ella estaba parada a su lado. Sintió que las miradas provenían de ellos.

_-"Yo no eh tenido problemas con nadie…-_ pensó_ – talvez estén buscando a otra persona"_

Apresuro el paso, aun sintiendo las penetrantes miradas, doblo en la esquina más próxima y todo lo que sintió antes desapareció.

*** -- O -- ***

- Ira ¿verdad?- Dijo la voz de una mujer en tono preocupante.

- Sabes que tengo que ir… ella debe saber, la verdad, sobre su origen –Su cabello azabache resplandecía bajo aquella empalagosa luz solar, sus ojos se estaban cubiertos por unas gafas obscuras y su piel pálida se adaptaba, más que bien, a aquel ambiente-… tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, y que mejor persona para explicarle, mas que yo.

- Tiene razón - Su voz ahora sonaba más firme.-… además, fue el legado del Rey Daisuke… ¿verdad, príncipe Sasuke?

- hmp… are que la voluntad de mi padre se cumpla. –Dijo caminando hacia un callejón oscuro sin salida.- Aunque eso me cueste regresar el pasado… "una vez más" –Diciendo esto desapareció.

*** -- O -- ***

Sakura llego a su casa, no se explicaba si esas personas la estaban mirando a ella. Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se dedico a hacer su lista de actividades que tenia planeadas para el fin de semana.

Estaba terminado de limpiar la sala, en ese instante no supo como pero dirigió su mirada hacia el cuadro, que posaba en su pared, se acerco lentamente sintiendo que una fuerza magnética la atraía, no podía despegar sus ojos, era como si estuvieran conectados y todo lo demás desaparecía.

En ese instante una imagen de dos cuerpos fundiéndose, el uno con el otro, llego a su mente. Pudo escuchar los fuertes suspiros de aquel hombre que estaba encima de esa hermosa chica, mientras ella gemía a cada embestida de el. Era como si estuviera ahí mismo, presenciando, escuchando y viendo como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente. Instintivamente Sakura llevo sus dedos hacia aquel cuadro, deseaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, y cuanto solo hubo un rose de sus dedos con el… gimió.

El fuerte sonido del teléfono la despertó de su ensoñación. Estaba sonrojada y "excitada" con lo que presencio anteriormente. Estaba tan aturdida que no contesto. Nuevamente el molesto timbre del teléfono se hizo presente. Corrió a la cocina y contesto.

- ¿Hola? ¿Sakura?- Dijo la voz chillona de Ino.

- Ino ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo pasándose una mano sobre su cabello, tratando de olvidar lo que presencio hace unos segundos.

- ¡¡¿¿A que no sabes a quien me encontré en la salida??!! –En su voz notaba un fuerte eje de alegría.

- No lo se… tratándose de ti… talvez a media ciudad –Trato de hallarle gracia a sus palabras pero no lo consiguió.

- Que graciosa… -Uso su típico tono Sarcástico. – ¡¡Me encontré con mi primo Sai!! ¿No te acuerdas que te hable de el?

- No recuerdo muy bien. – La verdad no recordaba a ningún "Sai", talvez se lo dijo pero ya no se acordaba.

- Hay Saku… _"Genial", _bueno el acaba de regresar de su largo viaje a Roma, y quedamos de ir esta noche a "celebrar" que este de regreso. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas?

- Ino la verdad no tengo…

- Genial, nos vemos a las 8:00pm en el parque central. Bye –Dicho esto colgó.

- …ganas –No alcanzo a decirle cuando escucho el sonido cuando alguien cuelga.- ¡¡ESA CERDA!!

Bueno tenia que ir, que mas daba, aun tenia tiempo apenas eran las 6:30pm. Con todo su pesar subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto para sacar su toalla de bañar y se dio una relajante ducha. Tenía una sensación extraña, cerró sus ojos y de repente llego de nuevo la imagen de dos cuerpos fundiéndose. Mordió su labio inferior, para retener un gemido que amenazaba por salir, mientras una de sus manos, sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando uno de sus senos, mientras la otra mano bajaba por su abdomen plano y de dirigía a su parte mas sensible. De golpe abrió sus ojos y aparto sus manos.

-¡¡¿¿Q-Que rayos e-es-estoy hacie-ndo??!!- Su voz temblaba – ¡¡Esto es-esta m-mal!!

Cerró la regadera, cojio la toalla y la envolvió a su cuerpo, Salio del baño y se dirijo a su habitación. Cuando entro sintió un escalofrió que le llego hasta los huesos y miro la ventana que estaba abierta.

-Yo no la deje asi –Dijo mientras caminaba pera cerrarla. Cuando llego, vio algo negro que posaba en una de las ramas del árbol, que estaba al lado de la ventana. - ¿Un Cuervo?

-

-

-

**GLOSARIO**

_En este Cáp. no hubo._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HOLA!!!!!**

Ya se ya se… no me lo digan _–"Te tardaste en subir"- _Si… lo siento, ya saben que la escuela no me deja hacer muchas cosas T_T

PERO… LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA

**ESTA CONFIRMADO**mis queridos lectores… Habrá**LEMMON**…

Me estuvieron comentando por _**Messenger**_ sus ideas y claro, hay que complacerlos… **Gente pervertida** (_no los critico porque estamos igual_ xDDD)

En los próximos Capítulos se Irán desarrollando mas acontecimientos, nuevas intrigas, emociones, sentimientos y la aparición de **NUEVOS PERSONAJES.**

-

-

-

-

-

**AVANCE**

EN EL PROXIMO CÁP: 

**Ino:** Chicos adivinen _¿Quien aparecerá?_

**Todos:** ¡¡¿Quién?!!

**Ino:** Sai y…** ¡¡¡SASUKE-SEXI-KUN!!! **Por fin hará su entrada triunfal…

**Chicas**: KYYYAAAAAAAA……

**Ino: **Sakura, Sai y yo, iremos a una disco. Sakura se dará cuenta de 3 cosas importantísimas. Sasuke llegara como el nuevo estudiante a **"Konoha High School"**… les quitara las respiración a todas las chicas, pero solo estará interesado en una en especial. ¿Y quien es el cuervo? … se desenvolverán varios secretos ocultos. El enemigo de Sasuke anda suelto y es** ¿¿¿………??? (**_Sorri no les puedo contar_**) **

**Ino:** SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS… apoyen a la autora… dejen 1 REVIEW, es para una buena causa.

-

-

-

_NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA_


End file.
